Jealous Rage
by PR Stella 926
Summary: all chapters have been re-editted Stella is in love with Mac, but he's dating Peyton. What happens when she can't hold her feelings anymore for him. Will she show how jealous she is or can she control the jealous rage that is building inside her.
1. Chapter 1

Jealous Rage Chapter 1

Stella walking into Mac's office and spots a tall woman there. As she stepped in she saw that it was Peyton.

"Hey Stella what's up?" Mac said

Peyton now turning around

"Hello Stella!" she said with her British accent

"Morning!" was all Stella managed to say.

"Did you need me for something?" Mac asked

"It's not important Mac, I- I see you're busy. I- I'll talk to you later." Stella managed to say with a huge lump in her throat trying to hold back from crying.

"Stella!" Mac calls to her

But before he can say anything else she walked out the office with he hands balled into a fist.

"Let her go Mac, she said she'll talk to you later." Peyton said

{I know something is bothering her, i need to speak to her.} Mac thought to himself.

"Mac, come on you're with me now." Peyton said in a sort of seductive voice

"Peyton we're here at work, I'm not gonna fool around, besides I have work, to do.

Just as Peyton was about to reply to Mac, Danny comes in

"Hey Mac, have you seen- oh um hi Peyton, um Sid says he needs you for the body we found this morning." He said while looking at her.

"Thank you, Danny, I'll be right there." Peyton replied.

"See you tonight Mac." she said to him as she walked up to him and just as she was about to kiss him on his lips, he turned his face.

Peyton now walking out upset, she headed to go see Sid in the autopsy room.

"You okay boss?" Danny asked

"I don't know Danny, she's beginning to smother me, I can't take it anymore. Anyway have you seen Stella?" He asked in an anxious voice.

{to make this better i'll make this into conversation mode instead of he said she said}

Danny: "Umm yea, she's in the locker room beating up on her locker and well I think she cursing ur name in Italian and saying some weird greek stuff. Hey did you guys argue this morning?"

Mac: "No, she came into my office, saw me with Peyton and she just said she'd see me later and walked out.

Danny: "She's jealous Mac, she loves you and its breaking her heart to see you with another woman.

Mac: "Don't be silly Danny."

Danny: "I'm not, go talk to her and look into her eyes, you'll know what I mean. Everytime she looks at you there's a sparkle in her eye. That sparkle is love Mac."

Don walking in now.

Don: "Hey guys what's up?"

Danny: "Just telling Mac how much Stella loves him but he won't believe me."

Don: "Oh, come on Mac, you're kidding me right. Stella is in love with you, she was hurt when you didn't tell her about Peyton and everytime she sees both of you together she gets pissed off. (pausing for a minute) Hey I heard loud noises from the locker room what is that."

Danny: "Ahhh it's just Stella beating up on her locker and cursing in Italian or greek or something."

Don: "Wooow, she must be really mad if she cursing in greek too. Listen Mac, I'm telling you she's in love with you and it's hurting her to see you with Peyton.

Mac: "How would I have even known that she's in love with me.

Don: "Mac, you really don't see it do you. The way she looks at you, the hugs, the kisses on the cheek. Its not only because you're friends, its because she loves you and is showing her love for you. And well if i wasn't wrong I'd say that you love her too, you're just too chicken to admit it because you cant' see past Peyton.

Danny: "Oh, but Peyton is smothering him now."

Mac: "Shut up Danny. I - I -

Don: "Mac, do you even love Peyton, are your feelings real for her or is it because you don't want to be alone anymore and since Peyton stepped up to you, you went for her. Listen Mac, Stella is like a sister to me. I know she loves you, and you're hurting her by being with Peyton, she won't tell you to your face because she is your friend and cares about you. So she'll rather die inside then lose your friendship.

Mac: "I - um-"

Don: "I think you should think things through. Especially if you're really beginning to have problems with Peyton. But go and see Stella first."

Mac: "She probably won't want to talk to me, but ok, I'll go. But be alert if it gets quiet, she might be in there killing me especially if she's mad at me.

Don: "Don't worry, we'll say a nice speech about you at the funeral." says laughing which caused him to get a glare from mac.

With that Mac walked out the office and headed to the locker rooms in search of stella.

Meanwhile back in the locker room Stella is there thinking to herself.

Why can't he see it, why can't he see that' I'm deeply in love with him. I thought I've made it clear. Everyone in here knows but him.

"Bastardo! and she kept banging on the locker. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous Rage Chapter 2

Mac stepping into the locker room

"Stella?" he dared to ask

"Go away Mac, I want to be alone."

"Come on Stell, we tell each other everything, what was it you wanted to tell me this morning."

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Stella, I know you, Please?"

"No, just leave me alone."

Standing up, she was ready to walk out when Mac blocked her.

"MOVE!"

"The word is excuse me"

"MOVE Mac"

"You're not going anywhere til we talk. Now why have you been acting this way? What's wrong?"

"You wanna know what's wrong, you wanna know why, I'll tell you why,"

She grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the lockers, and kissed his lips. Mac giving into the kiss, he kissed her back. Stella now moving away she looks at Mac dead in the eyes.

"There, now you know why!"

As she walked out the locker room to go to her office, but almost hit Danny & Don with the door.

Don: "Stella, you ok?"

Stella: "I'll be fine Don, I'm just gonna go home."

Don: "Ok but call me if anything ok."

She nodded her head yes and walked to her office. Grabbing her coat and heading for the elevator she pressed the down button to head to the garage. Don and Danny now walking into the locker room they saw Mac leaning against the locker with a shocked expression.

"Mac you ok?" Don asked

"She-she kissed me, she slammed me against the lockers and kissed me." Mac said while trying to not looked so shocked

"Told you she loves you Mac, and she just proved it to you." Don said

"Its funny, when I kiss Peyton, I don't feel anything, but kissing Stella, it- it felt so right, I could feel,"

"You got a hard on didn't you?" Danny asked

"Huh- what, no shut up Danny."

"It's just I kinda like what she did."

"What rough you up a bit and take control!" Don teased

"Well um yeah, it well turned me on. Ok there I admit it. Ok maybe I do like Stella!" Mac blurted out

"Just like" Danny asked

"Ok maybe its more." Mac admits

"Listen Mac, go and talk to her. If you love her the way I know she loves you then go over there, show her, and please no offense but get rid of Peyton, I know she's your girl and all but no one likes her, she's not the one for you and you know it Mac. Listen to your heart." Don says

"Where is she?" Mac asked

"She went home!" Danny blurted out.

"Ok i guess we should talk besides, we're partners and work together. She's gonna have to talk to me.

Stella arrives at her home and heads straight for her room, removing all her clothes and then walked to her bathroom. She took a 10 min shower and as she stepped out she heard a knock on the door. Quickly drying herself, she put on a robe and went to check on who it was. Looking at the peephole she saw that it was Mac, he was standing there with his head down. She gave out a big sigh and opened the door.

"What is it Mac? Why are you here? she asked

"Hello to you to Stella!" he teased "May I come in, I would like to talk to you.?"

"Talk about what Mac?"

"Please?" he begged

She opened the door wider to let him in. As he stepped in and walked past Stella, she closed the door and locked it. Just as she was turning around Mac suddenly pushed her against her door, grabbed a hold of her curls and kissed her on her lips. Stella first a bit surprised but gave into the kiss. Moving her hands up and removing his jacket and letting it drop to the floor, she then ran her hands up to his shirt. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands on his hard muscled body making him moan

"Mmmmm Stella."

She quickly pushed him up.

"Mac, wait we can't you-you have"

"No, Stell, I want you. I've always wanted you, just was too scared to admit it, but when you kissed me, I - I felt the passion, the need, I wanted more."

"But what about Peyton."

"I'll deal with her tomorrow, right now I just want to be here with you, well if you allow me to."

"You sure you want that Mac?" she asked

"More than anything, I love you Stella. I've just been afraid to tell you."

"I love you too Mac. (pausing for a second) Hmmm now I'm curious

"About what Stell?" He asked with an arched eyebrow

"Well did you like it when I well- you know,-"

"Roughed me up" Mac blurted

"Yea that!"

"To tell you the truth, it kinda turned me on."

"Well say no more handsome."

With that Stella now pushed Mac against the door and Stella kissed him passionately on his lips. She slowly moved to his neck, she started to lick and nibble on him not realizing that she had left a mark on him.

"Mmmmm Stella, make love to me please." Mac begged

"Follow me sexy!" she said

She grabbed his hand and led him to her room. Stella undressing him as he started to remove the knot in her robe, Stella pushed him on top of the bed and she got on top and straddled his waist. She continued to kiss his neck, licking him just below his ear,

"Mmmmm Stella" he moaned out again.

Mac not resisting anymore, he flipped her over so that he was now on top. Now it was his turn to take control, he moved up and started to kiss her lips, tasting them, forcing his tounge in and tried to battle her, to show her he was now in control. Moving to her neck, giving her the same pleasure she gave him

"Maaccc! Oh Mac I need you! Make love to me, make me yours and only yours." she moaned

Mac now getting all aroused and turned on by her words he started to nibble harder on her neck leaving a mark, to so called claim her as his own. Positioning himself to enter her, Mac kissed Stella on her lips just as he pushed himself in.

"Uhh," Stella moaned

Mac not moving,

"You want me to stop Stella? Did I hurt you?"

"No! Mac just let me get used to you. You're so big and thick and you feel good inside of me, don't stop. Just-"

"Go slow, don't worry, Stell, you deserve it nice and slow, it's called making love, I want you to enjoy every single moment."

She nodded in agreement and Mac continued to thrust inside her, moving in and out.

"Mmmm Harder Mac!" Stella begged him as she clawed on his back leaving cat like scratches down his back.

"Ahhh Stell," he shrieked as he felt her claw his back. But still obeyed her by going harder

Stella feeling herself about to climax she told Mac to go faster. Mac again obeying her commands he went as hard, as fast, and as deep as he can go until he felt himself about to burst. Trying to move out,

"Stell, let go, I'm cuming."

Wrapping her legs around him she held him tighter.

"Nooo Mac, just come inside me."

With that Mac burst into her, leaving his seed deep within her and collapsing on her and whispering in her ear.

"I love you Stella, I love you with all my heart."

Not wanting to put all his weight on her he rolled over and took her with him so that she can now lie on top of him. She had her head just on the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Mac." she whispered back

Stella pulled up the sheets to cover them both, and they were lying there til they fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Rage Chapter 3

Mac wakes up to the ringing of his phone. He moves to pick it up trying not to wake Stella who was now on her side with her arm wrapped around his chest.

Mac: "Taylor"

Peyton: "Mac, where are you, I thought we had a date tonight?"

Mac: Listen Peyton, I'm not gonna make it, I got held up with something important.

Stella now opening her eyes, listening to the conversation.

Peyton: "Mac what could be more important than me? I'm your girlfriend."

Mac: "Peyton, I'm sorry, I'm very busy, I gotta go, bye!"

With that Mac hung up the phone and placed it back on the table. Turning back around he noticed that Stella was awake.

Mac: "I'm sorry stell, did I wake u?"

Stella: "Not really, but I - um happened to um hear"

Mac: "Yea, um it was Peyton, and well since u heard I told her I was busy."

Stella: "Mac are you sure about this?"

Mac: "About us? Of course, I love you Stella, I didn't just say it because we're in bed, I really love you with all my heart. I can't believe I never realized that the love of my life was right in front of me the whole time."

Stella: "Oh Mac, I love you too, I've been dying to hear those words from you for a long time."

They kept talking for a while, now while at Peyton's house, she starts to go wild.

{I can't believe he hung up on me, what the hell could be more important than me. I'm his girl. Ughhh I bet he's at work.} Peyton said to herself.

Stella now getting up

Mac: "Stell, where you going?"

Stella: "Shower Mac!"

Mac: "Without me?" (pouting his face)

Stella: "Oh stop pouting, you can join me if you want?"

Mac: "Mmm sounds good."

Stella: "Well come on handsome, I'll let you scrub my back."

Both now taking turns washing each other, Mac starts to get turned on when Stella starts on his chest, running her hands up and down, while kissing him just below his ear,

"S-Stop Stella, " Mac pleaded.

"No way" Stella teased.

"Come on Stella, if you don't stop you'll be sorry."

"Oh i'm so scared." stella teased again.

"Ok you asked for it." Mac said as he now grab her and pinned her against the shower wall and had his way with her. First kissing her passionatly and letting their makeout session turn into hot ruff sex.  
*************************************************************************

Peyton now at the lab, walking to Mac's office "dammit" she cursed to herself as she seen the light off, she looked over at Stella's office and saw the same. "I bet he's with her discussing a case" Peyton going to her car, decides to drive by stella's house.

Both now finished, they step out the shower, and start to dry off while starting to get dressed, they hear a knock on the door.

"stella you expecting someone?"

"No! did u order us food?"

"No, i figured you did it?"

Now giving each other a weird look,

"I wonder who it is?"

"Stell, be careful, let me get the door!"

"You be careful Mac."

As Mac approached the door, gun in his hand, and Stella right behind him with hers ready, he opens the door only to be surprised by the person standing on the other side.

"P- Peyton, what are you doing here?"

Stella now showing herself from behind Mac and placing her gun back on the table, and Mac handing his gun to Stella,

Peyton: "So this is what's more important than me? I come here to find you half dressed and with a hickey on your neck. "

Mac: "Peyton listen, we need to talk."

Peyton: "Talk about what Mac, that you cheated on me with this slut."

Mac: "don't call her a slut."

Peyton: "oh now you're defending her. Don't tell me you didn't do anything. I can see the hickey on both your necks and stella wearing your shirt."

Mac: "Peyton listen, I - I don't want to see you anymore."

Peyton: "You're breaking up with me to be with her right? I hate you Bonasera, you gonna pay for taking Mac away from me."

Stella: "Peyton listen,"

Peyton: "No, I don't wanna hear it, you stole him from me."

Stella: "Stop talking about Mac like if he's an object, he's a person with feelings, besides he never really loved you, he always loved me."

Mac: "Peyton listen it's over, I don't wanna be with you, I've always loved Stella, I just didn't know she felt the same way. Once I found out she did, I couldn't let the chance of me being happy go to waste.

Peyton: "So i didn't make you happy?"

Mac: "well you did, but then you were always calling me, following me at work, it's like your obsessed. I don't like that. Besides, we don't have much in common and well i don't feel that comfortable around you."

Stella: "Now, that you've heard it from myself and Mac, can you leave my apartment."

Peyton: "if I'm leaving then so is Mac."

Stella: "No you leave now, Besides Mac isn't going anywhere anytime soon. He's staying here with me where he belongs.

Mac: "Peyton I think its best you leave"

Peyton: "Fine Mac, but this isn't over"

With that Peyton takes her leave. Mac closes and locks the door.

Mac: "Stella, you ok?"

Stella: "I'm fine Mac, are you?"

Mac: "I'm just worried that she'll do something to hurt you.

Stella: "Mac, I'll be fine as long as i'm together with you.

Mac: "You'll always have me Stella, I love you."

Stella: "I love you too!" (pausing for a moment) Um, shall we order in or go back to bed.

Mac: "I say back to bed" Mac said as he grabbed her by her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"hmmmmm Mac," she moaned

"Hmmmm stella!" he moaned back

"Mac wait, can we order in, i'm hungry?"

"NOW?"

"Don't worry Mac, I promise you we'll continue this."

"Oh ok, with that mac pulled out his phone and ordered them their chinese. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jealous Rage Chapter 4

Mac: "Come on Stella, it's been 30 minutes since we ate can we-"

Stella: "Frisky aren't we?"

Mac: "Come on Stella, you did say we finish after you eat."

Stella: "Mac, aren't you worried about Peyton?"

Mac: "Why? It's over between us, i'm with you now."

Stella: " Mac, she practically threatened you, us. Doesn't that worry you at all?

Mac: "Come on Stell, you know I won't let no harm come to you. I love you."

Stella: "I love you too Mac."

Mac: "Why don't you show me how much you love me?"

Stella: "Mac!"

Mac: "Hey if you don't do it I will."

Stella: "Oh yea and how do u plan to do that?"

Mac: "Come here sexy!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her with all his might.

Stella: "Hmmm Mac."

Mac: "Stellaaaaaaaa", he whispered back in her ear.

Stella: "Mac, s-ss-stop." she said as Mac's kisses started to go down to her neck.

Mac: "Why Stella, do u feel uncomfortable?" he asked as he stepped back with a frown on his face.

Stella: "No Mac, its just I wanna be the one in control."

Mac: "Hmmm, I'd like that very much. OK. I'm all yours."

Stella: "That you are."

Mac: "So what are you going to do with me?"

Stella: "Make you plead and beg."

Mac: "Ahhh so you're going to torture me?"

Stella: "Is that a problem Taylor?"

Mac: "Not at all Bonasera, I just have one condition."

Stella: "Really? Well what is it."

Mac: "Leave my hands free, I can't bare to have you near me and not be able to touch you."

Stella: "No way baby."

Mac: "Come on Stella, please. Come on you know how much you love my touch. It turns you on."

Stella: "Ok, i give now come on, I'm getting tired."

Mac: "Don't have to tell me twice." he said as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom

Stella: "Hmmm Mac, I just love your body." she said while running her hands up and down his chest as she straddled his waist.

Mac: "Hmm Stella, lean in to me."

Stella: "Tell me what you want Mac."

Mac: "Make me yours."

Stella leaning in closer and kissing him on his neck making him moan

Mac: "ughh Stella,"

Stella now sucking the soft skin right below his ear lobe, she then moved back to his neck and started to bit causing him to hiss.

Mac: "Hisss, Ughhhh Stella, feels good." he said to her before he turned her over so that now he was on top. "I know you love being in control but I can't take it anymore. I need to have you right now." he said as he kissed her lips

Stella: "hmmmmmmmmmmm"

Mac: "I love you Stella."

Stella: "I love you too Mac."

Mac now positioning himself to enter, "You ready."

Stella: "Yes Mac."

Mac giving himself to Stella, and Stella to him, while going at it Mac looked into Stella eyes and asked.

Mac: "Do you wanna have a baby?"

Stella: "What?"

Mac: "Do you wanna have a baby with me?"

Stella: "Yes."

With that said, Mac picked up the pace and started to go faster and harder, with Stella, moaning, screaming his name out loud while leaving scratch marks on his back he came inside her. Losing is balance he collapsed on top of her and just laid on her chest all out of breathe.

Stella: "Mac? you ok?"

Mac: "Yea, sorry Stell" he said as he now tried to roll over but Stella held onto him

Stella: "No Mac, you can lie here a bit longer."

Mac: "Hmm, I- I weigh too much, I'll hurt you."

Stella: "You can never hurt me. Its now my turn to hold you in my arms while you sleep on my chest."

Mac: "You sure you can handle it?"

Stella: "Can you?"

Mac: "I would prefer you sleeping on my chest. Makes me feel better."

Stella: "If you insist."

Mac: "Oh come on Stell, don't get mad. I just love hearing your lil snore, and I love to look down at you while you sleep."

Stella: "Don't make fun of my snore. Hey Mac, I got a question?"

Mac: "What is it?"

Stella: "Did you really mean it about wanting a baby?"

Mac: "Of course I did. I love you Stella. What else do we need. We love each other."

Stella: "Well don't you want to get married first."

Mac: "Married?"

Stella: "I - mean well I know that, well look Mac I don't want to force you into anything."

Mac: "Stella?"

Stella: "Yea?"

Mac: "Do you want to get married."

Stella: "Well it has been my dream to be married and have a baby with you."

Mac: "Really, why didn't I know about this?"

Stella: "Well I felt like this since I first met you. And well you were with "

Mac: "Ahhh gotcha! But I'm not with her anymore."

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Stella i'm serious do you want to marry me."

Stella: "Nothing will make me happier than to be Mrs. Mac Taylor."

Mac: "Ok so lets do it then."

Stella: "What?"

Mac: "Get married."

Stella: "Really?"

Mac: "Yes. We can have a nice romantic dinner, and well we can go pick out your ring."

Stella: "Oh Mac! I love you."

Mac: "I love you too baby."

Stella: "Hmmm Mac, I love it when you call me that."

Mac: "How about I get a nickname."

Stella: "superman?"

Mac: "Superman?"

Stella: "Yes"

Mac: "Well if i'm superman that makes you my lois lane right?"

Stella: "That's right."

Mac: (yawning) "Ok Lois Lane, how about we get some sleep?"

Stella: "Hmmm superman sleeps. I'll have to write that in the paper."

Mac: "Ok, but come and get some sleep first." he mumbled and he grabbed Stella and snuggled into her while wrapping his arms around her. "Love u Stell."

Stella: "Love you too Mac." 


	5. Chapter 5

Jealous Rage Chapter 5

Morning soon came as the rays of the sun peeked through the window. Stella waking up first got up and went to freshen up a bit in the bathroom. While still looking at the bed she noticed Mac was still asleep and she thought to herself how peaceful he looks asleep. "Dam you Taylor, everytime you stretch out the way you do I just want to go over there and runs my hands up your body and have my way with you. Sneaking back into the bedroom, she found her handcuffs and carefully grabbed Mac's arms and cuffed him to the board. Slowly removing her robe which left her completely naked in front of him she straddled his waist. Placing her hands on his chest she leaned in and started to place butterfly kisses on him skin just below the ear which automatically cause him to moan

"Hmmmmm!"

Upon hearing him moan she decided to taste a lil more. So she moved her kisses down his chest causing him to moan once more. Mac feeling himself grow hard decides to move his hands to hold in place whatever was getting him turned on but as he tried to move his eyes jerked open and as he seen his Stella, up on top of him giving him a wicked smile his gaze went up to the headboard and saw that he was cuffed.

"Stella, what the- come on let me go." He pleaded

"No way handsome." She replied back

"Come on stella please." He begged again

"No way mac, I told you I want to be in control and if this is how I have to do it then so be it." She replied continuing her quest to tease him

"Stell, this is torture. Let me go, I want to hold you." He begged again

"Hmmm you're begging for my love?" she asked sarcasticly

"Stell, please just let me go, I promise i'll let you have your way with me but please let me feel you." He tried once more

"Relax mac, and let me have my way with you." She soothes

"I'll get you back for this!" he says trying to scare her

"Oh yea what are you gonna do tie me up?"

"No, I'm going to lick you and give you the best orgasm of your life til you pass out.

"Stella getting all hot and aroused couldn't bare it anymore. Uncuffing mac, she moved up to his ear and whispered,

"Take me now!" she begged

"But I thought you were in control?" he asked a bit confused

"I was but when you say you want to do that to me, I just have to let you do it. I love the way your lips feel on me." She says all seductively quickly him on top of her.

"Hmmm Stella, I didn't know who love when I do that to you."

"Oh I love it mac, now stop wasting my time and love me already."

"Hmmmm feisty, relax my love, I want to please you in every way you ask me to." Mac says as he lowers his head down to her area, and starts to lick her clit causing her to arch up into him as her hand hold his head in place

"Ughhh mac, don't stop. Ughhh hmmm, oh god mac, uhhh uhh I'm- I'm cuming, uhhh, maaacccc!" she screamed out her first orgasm

"Hmmm so we my love, and I yet to give you my fingers and my shaft, and yet you cum for me so loudly. " he whispers to her as he waits for her to stop trembling.

"More, I want more." She tells him

"Are you sure?" he questioned her

"Yessss, please me until I can't take anymore and passout in your arms."

"As you wish my beautiful greek princess" he says which cause her to give out a shy smile

"Mac, I'm no princess."

"You're my princess and now your prince charming is going to let you take control, take as much of me as you want til you can't take no more." He tells her as he now pulls her on top of him and moves her to his member.

"Oh mac, so big, so thick, so good." She managed to say out of breath. Feeling herself tire out, she leans onto his chest and whispers in his ear, "mac, I - I can't," and with that mac held her in place and thrusted as fast and as hard as he could til he felt stella clench her muscles around him and came loudly once more, followed by mac letting out a long groan followed by her name

"Ughhhh stella!" as he shot his load once more inside her making sure their plans on having a baby starts right away.

"I love you mac." Stella says as she moves out of mac and curls up on her side

"I love you too stell," he said as he pulled her body towards him with her butt touching his groin and wrapping his arm around her. 


End file.
